Soul Eater: Witch Saga
by Ginjersnapps
Summary: Once again we are with our hero's of the Spartoi if you have read the manga everything was just like always, , fighting bad guys and such...until a mysterious Figure arrives... That's when the real fun starts! Some fluff But always Action! FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED.
1. Who The Creep?

**Author's note: Hi so this was my first fanfic. But ever since I start my other fanfic, I have bettered myself. So I came back after 3 years and decided to rewrite this piece. Wasn't that good before, but I hope it's better now, I certainly feel better about it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Who's the creep?<p>

**APOV~~~~~~**

A mysterious figure stood before the entrance into Death City. Clad in a black burlap cloak, no face or limb to be seen. It continued to stare until it let out an ominous chuckle.

" Not the grandest place you have here Lord Death. But no matter, you don't scare me."'

The mysterious figure placed a hand on the giant wooden door and shoved it open and continued into the city. This is where our story begins.

* * *

><p>~Oo~O~oO~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Makas POV~~~~~~<strong>

"Soul, time to get up!"

"…."

"Soooooooul."

"…"

"SOUL EATER!"

"…"

That JERK does this every morning! Though there are two reasons that he doesn't get up:

A) He spent the night reading comics INSTEAD of homework.

B) Blaire is molesting him again.

Either way pisses me off! Just because he's a death scythe doesn't mean he doesn't have responsibilities and as his Meister, it's up to me to keep him in line.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's POV~~~~~~<strong>

"Dammit Blaire get o- MMMMMMF!"

"Aaaw but Bu-Tan wants Soul to love her! You and Maka were gone all day yesterday and came home without playing with me!"

"Yeah yeah we'll play with you later! Now get OFF!"

**POOF!**

"AAAAAAW Soul-kun is no fun! But Bu-Tan still had fun! Anyways, now I'm gonna go see the fisher guy!"

Damn Blaire always every morning she does this and in the end I get a Maka-chop. Now look at me! That cat managed to strip me down to only my pants!

"Soul Eater! Get your ass up!" In came a wild Maka holding her menacing cooking pan. Never thought a woman with twin tails in a pink frilly apron could look so menacing.

" . up Maka….geez"

"Then why did it take you so long to answer?!"

"Because Blair was suffocating me with her giant fleshy fun bags!"

"UGH fine. You're a death scythe yet you get subdued by tits..." She grumbled before leaving to the kitchen.

Not my damn fault a fine body is my greatest weakness.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV~~~~~~<strong>

I managed to get out of there before blushing profusely. Soul has definitely changed since becoming a death scythe. More muscular and definitely taller, reaching the 6 foot mark. His hair is longer but still short and spiky, and his face is more defined with those blood red eyes. His skin no longer tans but stays a pale peach tone. Makes me feel weird.

I haven't changed much. I'm 5"5, still skinny, my hair is a little longer so I don't put my hair in high twin tails, but low to fall over my shoulders. My legs are longer , and my eyes are greener, and my face is slimmer with maturity but that's about it. I still got my damn tiny tits! Fucking b-cup...

Out came Soul in his white spartoi uniform, smirking his haughty smile at me showing off his white shark teeth. Gives me shivers, but not the bad kind, its the good kind that **_I_** find bad. "well well, queen psycho tiny-tits is finally not hitting me for once EH?"

"MAKAAAAAA-CHOP!"

Bitch, don't test me...

* * *

><p><strong>~Oo~O~oO~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>APOV~~~~~~<strong>

**At DWMA~**

"Ok Class today we'll be dissecting this panda. Sure they are going extinct but it's good to get a dissection in before it's too late, right?" Stated the sadistic professor Stein . Before him laid a frightened panda, struggling against the straps of the dissection table.

The whole class groaned only to have a response of scalpels being thrown at them. A brave Maka shot her hand up catching the crazed doctors attention.

"U-ummmm Professor Stein….. I really don't think we should dissect that panda, I mean it **_is_** going extinct after all." Stated the twin tailed meister.

"Well Maka that's all the more reason." Chuckled the sadistic doctor.

**BAM! CRASH!**

In through the windows shot a Black*Star on a nearby desk posing a gallant pose "ITS ME YOUR BELOVED GOD! BLACKSTAR! THATS RIGHT! MAY I BE THE SUNSHINE OF YOUR DAY! THAT'S RIGHT ALL YOU COMMONE- "

**SHING!**

There against the wall was Black*Star and a centimeter away from his head was a scalpel.

"If you are done with your ranting can you _PLEASE_ sit down so I can get on with my dissection, because any minute now sempai will come and disrupt my poor experi-"

"Stein I just got a call from the zoo saying they have a Panda missing! And the perp just happened to have a huge ass screw coming out of his head!" Roared a certain red haired death scythe, bursting through the classroom door with a greatly exasperated expression.

The whole class pointed to stein, which responded once again with a rain of scalpels.

"**(DRAMATIC GASP)** AHA!I knew it was you! You are returning that panda right now!" Pointed spirit with an accusing finger before marching towards Stein with a ridiculous puffed out chest.

"Ok Ok Spirit if that will get you to shut up and leave then fine."

"You're _DAMN_ right you will return that poor panda, and also… Maka… daddy loves with all his heart my beautiful angel." Going from spastic rage to warm smile oozing with ridiculous love.

"Go _die_...in a hole..." stated Maka with a blank expression of disgust. GOD did she hate him, does he not understand that she will never return his love.

After Spirit left weeping with of course a very relieved panda, Stein then faced the class with a grin on his face.

"Well it seems we now don't have an experiment so I guess we'll have to substitute, how bout a volunteer?"

'_ How bout a HELL NO!_' thought the class.

**KILL KONG KAN KONG**

"oh..saved by the bell. How sad. Anyone want to stay for lunch?"

Everyone left like a bat out of hell…

* * *

><p><strong>~Oo~O~oO~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LUNCH~~~~~<strong>

"Well so much for class.." sighed Maka.

"Well at least we didn't have to sit through another disgusting dissection, or watch someone get dissected in its place" shuddered Soul. Just thinking about all the dissections he had to watch was enough for him to lose his appetite.

"I hope it doesn't effect my grade!" Shouted Maka with worry, tugging at her twin tails at the thought of an F.

" Maka don't be such a nerd, the thing you should worry about is that chest of yours." Pointed Soul blankly before going back to picking his food, not noticing strikingly pissed Maka.

"THATS IT! MAKAA-CHOP!" Strinking him across the temporal lobe into the linoleum of the cafeteria floor.

"oooow…where do you put those god damn books.." groaned Soul while getting up. He always wondered where she kept those books that held at least 900 pages.

"OH HEEELL NO! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU SAID! MAKA-CHOP!" Striking him down once more creating a crater this time.

"YAHOOOOOO, DON'T WORRY MAKA AS LONG AS IM HERE BOTH YOUR CHEST AND GRADES WILL BE A-OKAY,maaaaybe not sooo much the chest! HYA HAHAHA NOW VASC IN MY HEAVENLY PRESENCE!" yelled Blackstar while standing upon his chair in a dramatic stance.

"MAKAA-CHOP!" Chucking her book in his direction connecting with his face and knocking him down.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV~~~~~~<strong>

What the hell is up with this day! From the moment i woke up, it sucked! No...the moment it hit 12:01 a.m, it sucked! AAAAAAGH! I get the feeling something bad is gonna happen, something worse then having your chest being _POINTED_ out repeatedly.

"OH! There you are Maka."

"Hey Kidd! What's up." I'm really hoping he has something to brighten this god forsaken day! I put on my best smile hoping it'd mask my, more or less, slight irritation.

"Its you and Soul's turn to do your rounds around the city today."

Aaaah yes… I forgot… it's our turn to scout the city, I don't see why since the Kishin is gone now...ugh..who's turn was it yesterday? OH YEAH, Kim and Jackie….after Black*Star, that lil jerk, ditched.

"OI! Soul wake up! its our turn scout the city today." I reached down shake Soul out of his coma before tossing my food and heading out.

"Yeah Yeah Im up"

"Wipe that blood I don't want it to stain your shirt."

"Its there because of _you_!"

"Not my fault you keep opening that thing you call a mouth, and saying the wrong damn things!"

"Well its not my fault! i was just stating that you're a nerd for worrying about such a _tiny_ thing!"

"HYA HA HA HA HA IT'S ME BLACKSTAR AND I HAVE FINALLY RECOVERED! WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE IM BLACKSTAR! THE ONE MAN DESTINED FOR GREATNESS!"

"Shut the hell up!" We both yelled in unison, turned to each other noticing what we did before huffing and marching away.

Like I said, this day is no good, something bad is definitely gonna happen. Something worse than walking in to see your partner molested and having your _chest_ pointed out to you _REPEATEDLY_ and definitely worse than having to listen to a Loud Talking Blue Haired MORON. _Boy_, I can't _wait_ to see what happens next…

* * *

><p><strong>~Oo~O~oO~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>APOV~~~~~~<strong>

**Somewhere In Death City~**

There wandering the streets of Death city was the mysterious figure clad in it's mysterious cloak. No face to be seen, only hands with their long nails.

"Quite a humble town you got here Lord Death, but how exactly do I get to that blasted school of yours! With all the twists and turns it's a miracle the people here find their way around!" Mumbled the mysterious figure, talking to no one but itself. It continued to look around, hobbling aimlessly.

And off went our mysterious figure mumbling arguments to itself for getting lost again on how to get to DWMA, not knowing who its about to encounter.

**Somewhere Above Death City~~~~~~**

"Well Soul, it looks like level 6 and level 5 are okay now just for the other 4." Stated Maka looking around with a hand to cover her eyes from the crazy bright sun.

Suddenly Soul reflected himself on his blade. "Hey Maka, just a thought from your _loyal_ weapon here, but, um, why didn't _you_ just use your handy dandy Soul Perception?"

"….." Maka paused in mid air at the thought of her Soul Prrception. You could hear and see the cogs and screws churning in her blonde head.

"…"

"….."

"…."

"Sooooooul! Why didn't _you_ say anything from the start!" Bursted Maka waving her arms around in annoyance.

"_I'm_ not the one with soul perception! and aren't _you_ an honor student? Why the hell didn't _YOU_ think of that!"

"WELL!...Ummmmm….Dammit Soul!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay I think this is a good view point of all the levels. Not too close to the school and not too close to the edge of the city..." Chirped Maka before closing her eyes in concentration.<p>

"We could've been done by now..." Grumbled Soul, his scythe form bending a crook in irritation.

"Shut up Soul..."

* * *

><p><strong>Below Them~~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Once again with our mysterious figure, who's still hobbling aimlessly in the empty alleyway before stopping in it's tracks with a jolt, and looking around in panic.<p>

'_WHAT THE HELL!? Someone is using Soul Perception! I made it __this__ far, can't stop now!'_

The mysterious figure sat on the ground and began to chant in mysterious tongue. Symbols glowing and gliding across their hands as they waved in the air like a dance.

**In The Sky~~~~~~**

**Back with our beloved hero's….**

" WHAT THE!-Soul somethings below us-"

Suddenly Maka grabbed her head and started hissing in pain. Voices and static scratching her mind as a constant ringing started to get louder and louder until she gave in to its unbearable pain.

"EEEEYaAaAAAAA!" Shrieked Maka, continuing to clench her head in hopeless effort of stopping the pain. Soul starting to panic at his Meisters alerting behavior.

"MAKAA!"

" the ringing. THE voices! Make it STOP! MAKE IT STOP!AAAH!"

"MAKA HOLD ON!" Soul slightly panicking unable to think from his meisters screams.

Maka's hearing and mind now impaired unable to think of anything but the vastly consuming pain and agony in her mind. The voices screaming and whispering things she couldn't understand and the ringing like standing inside a huge bell while it's being rung. She soon slipped off the scythe and began to fall head first to the empty cobbled streets below. Soul reflexively changing back to his human form and falling after Maka.

"Maka I'm coming!"

Seeing the approaching earth he clasped his arms to his sides to dynamically quicken his flight downwards. As soon as he caught up he grabbed her foot and yanked her to him. Holding her close and flipping them so his body was facing the quickly approaching ground, he managed to tilt them so they shot down into a pile of crates with fruit stocked in them.

'_That was a close call. I managed to snatch myself a Meister and weapon. I could kill them quickly and dispose of them so no red alerts are alarmed... ' thought the mysterious figure pacing in the shadows._

* * *

><p><strong>APOV~~~~~~<strong>

The mysterious figure approached from the shadows to the crates holding the semi-conscious duo. Pausing in surprise and quickly turning away to think.

'Well I can't kill them now... Especially since she's here...' Thought the figure in worry, but soon with a sinister grin turning back around to face the the two teens.

"Maka,are you ok?!" Asked Soul in sorry as he held his wriggling Meister.

Maka was squirming with pain with her hands clasped over her ears and her eyes welded shut as tears began to fall. She let out another scream.

"The voices!THE ringing! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE! SOOULAAAH!" Arching her back into Souls chest before releasing once more.

"Maka..." Soul wrapped his arms around her clutching her close, shoving his face into her shoulder.

The mysterious figure approached them once more causing Soul to become protective clutching Maka's form to himself more. The figure stood there watching them, staring down at them with it's non existing eyes.

"How delightful! She sure is an interesting one. Serves you right for trying show me out with that pesky soul perception and looking at you… you're a genius when it comes down to it!"

"Who the hell are you, and what did you do to Maka!"

"Oh don't get your boxers in a knot! I happen to _be_ something that the DWMA particularly don't care for. And about your lil' meister there, I just countered her Soul Perception, the effects should wear off. Don't want to start a riot now do we? I especially don't want to alert Ozo the Clown haha."

"Hurry up the effects _NOW_!" Roared Soul transforming his arm into a blade and rising from the crates.

"Okay Okay, man are _yooou_ impatient!" Waved the figure in defense before chanting it's tongue.

Maka's screaming came to a sudden halt and she finally released her head going limp and opened her tear struck eyes.

"Maka! Are you okay?!" Croaked Soul searching her desperately.

"I'm…okay…. Soul." Sniffled Maka, still recovering with heavy huffs. Her voice hoarse and her eyes droopy with exhaustion.

Suddenly with a snap of the figures hand and a bark of it's language, Maka was all of a sudden lifted and was forced into the hand of the figure.

***cough* *choke*** "L-let…..m-me….go" struggled Maka, weakly grasping its hand to get away.

"What the hell? Let go of her!" Demanded Soul releasing a menacing growl as he crouched himself ready to pounce.

The figured used it's opposite hand to send a pulse of energy towards Soul. Soul was the pushed back into a wall above the crates he and Maka landed in.

"SHIT!" He managed to hiss out before falling to the ground leaving an indent in the wall behind.

"Hmmmmmmmm ….well that settles it, you definitely are what I thought you were. DWMA is so naïve!"

Then the figure stooped by Maka's ear and whispered in a low husky voice.

"So let's play a game aye? Maka-chan? Find me and no one has to know. Don't find me and everyone will see including your partner."

"W-what are y-you talking about?"

"You'll slowly begin to find out soon."

It then released her dropping her to the floor, the figure disappearing into thin air. Maka mannaging to lift her head to make sure the coast is clear before stiffly crawling to her partner.

"S-soul are you okay?" squeaked Maka.

"y- ***cough*** yeah I'm okay. Here...a mirror..." Soul pulled a small hand mirror given to them by Lord Death to call if no reflective surfaces were around.

"okay…" Maka weakly grabbed the mirror and wrote and chanted the famous chant. Then appeared in the mirror was our favorite reaper, Lord Death a.k.a Shinigami-sama….

"HELLO HELLOO!WAZZUP WAZZUP!"

"H-hello Shinigami-sama. Death scythe meister Maka reporting for a matter that happened while making my rounds around death city. W-we ran into an outsider that was caught on my soul perception but then I was subdued by strange magic and was unable to function. In the end it got away…"

"Well….That is terrible! You don't look too good yourself! Why don't you go home and leave matters to me! I'll see you tomorrow Maka-chan~" The mirror went blank, Maka sat there for a few seconds before she rolled over and fainted.

"Maka!" cried Soul as he crawled over, only to find Maka sleeping from exhaustion.

"well….shit….." Soul took Maka into his arms and got up to make his way back to the school, specifically to Stein.

**Back At the School~~~**

"You know who it is don't you?..." asked Sid, because he knew well that when shinigami took '_over_' anything, it was serious.

"Yes…I'm afraid I do know who it is….or at least I have an idea….a very old….ummm…friend…or used to be…but I just need proof, that it is, in fact this person….if it is….we're in for quite the storm…." Shinigami-sama looked into the mirror, the air was tense…

"…..who is this per-"

"Tea anyone?"

"...***sigh***" Sid sweat dropped at shinigami-samas attempt to switch from the conversation at hand….he had a feeling, things are going downward from here….

* * *

><p><strong>~Oo~O~oO~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Back At the Apartment~<strong>

Maka came out of her room dressed in a black camisole and a black and pink pin striped yoga pants. She shuffled tiredly to the kitchen, about to prepare dinner.

"If I don't get dinner started, Souls gonna start bitching…" _'and shinigami knows that I don't need a bitching Soul right now…I need some Tylenol….'_

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka are sitting at their two seated table…..in dead silence. Soul shoveling food away and Maka slightly picking at her food, tonight she made macaroni and cheese since it was quick and easy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV~~~~~~<strong>

I don't get it. Everyone knows I'm a Grigori, a special one in one million a soul type. No big deal, but I guess they never seen one before? Does that mean they are after my soul?! Do they want to eat it?!

Wait...naah...

This feels different...they obviously got some power. Even to counter my Soul Perception, and I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty proud of my skills. But what am I suppose to do about this? That person felt familiar. I feel like this is more serious than it should be. Even Shinigami took over, and everyone knows when Shinigami gets involved, shits about to go down. Even worse, how am I suppose to find them? I don't have a clue what they look like? Though they did, sound female.

Maka continued to stare blankly at her plate, not blinking once. Her bangs casting across her eyes while the kitchen fell to dead silence.

Soul was first to finish his meal, as he looked up he saw Maka hadn't eaten a thing on her plate. He stood to wash his plate before returning to his seat once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Souls POV~~~~~~<strong>

This is definitely not normal, she hasn't touched her food, she must be thinking about what happened earlier today. For a death scythe, I give myself an F for today's performance. F is for Fucking Terrible, I couldn't even protect my own meister from that intruder. We defeated the kishin Asura and yet Icouldn't take down a single intruder. What kind of weapon am I? Letting my meister go so easily into the hands of that monster. She must be thinking about how easily I let that happen…..

"M-maka.."

"….."

* * *

><p><strong>APOV~~~~~<strong>

Maka couldn't hear Soul through her concentration of thoughts, like in her own world only to slightly flinch in acknowledgment. Soul grabbed her hand making Maka snap into reality, blushing slightly at their connecting hands.

"Maka….Look, I'm sorry about earlier today…I shouldn't have let that person take you so easily…"

"….Soul….it's not your fault…she was way out of our hands…she ambushed us, it was my fault for not detecting her sooner."

"But I should've at least put up a fight and—"

"Soul stop!" Snapped Maka, yanking her hand away from him. "I said its okay, if you think I'm mad, well I'm not!"

"Then what's on your mind? You seem uneasy, and you haven't even touched your food…"

"I-its nothing…I'm just thinking about something's…S-so goodnight!"

Maka stood to walk away but was pulled back by Soul grabbing her wrist. Maka swiftly turned around to snag her hand back, but Soul quickly stood up and pulled Maka into a hug; knocking over the chair in the process. The stood there in the middle of the kitchen in silence for a moment before Soul spoke.

"Maka….quit stalling and tell me. You cant keep hiding your thoughts from me, and I know that the more you keep things to yourself the more you'll think about them and the harder it'll be to resonate."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I was just a little freaked out, but its nothing to worry about—"

"It said something to you didn't it…? Maka seriously...speak your mind."

Maka pulled away from Soul, and leaned against the table not making eye contact.

"I-its just…I couldn't help but think about what it said, something about me. Saying to go find it or else they'll tell everyone...including you, something about me that even I don't know about. And if it's as bad as they make it sound, I might just lose everyone. Their fucking playing with me right? Everyone knows I'm a Grigori, no big deal right? Are they after my soul? How am I suppose to find them?!" Maka began to panic at the thought of the figure. Clenching the table and biting her lip, Soul cleared his throat to grab her attention.

"Maka, you're thinking way too much, I get that its confusing and all but it doesn't do you any good to worry yourself sick. Lets get some rest…you heard Shinigami-sama, he said he would take care of it, I'm pretty sure that thing was just trying to scare you. And if it helps tomorrow I'll help go with you to the library and we'll go and search for different soul types… now go get some rest!" Soul lightly grab her shoulders to march her towards her bedroom.

"Okay…thanks Soul, I guess your right, maybe I am just worrying too much….Shinigami-sama will handle it…."

Maka and Soul began to make their ways to their respective bedrooms when Soul stopped in front of his room …

"Maka." Maka stopped in her tracks and turned to look at soul. "No matter what, I won't leave your 're my Meister and I'm your weapon, end of story."

"I know Soul, thank you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Soul."

Soul walked inside of his room with a soft smile on his face, as did Maka. Once behind closed doors, she ran to her bed a jumped into the plush comforter, rolling onto her back and staring into the speckles of the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV~~~~~~<strong>

Soul's right...I shouldn't worry myself! It was just trying to scare me! Plus now I can get Soul to go with me to the library for once, and besides knowing Shinigami-sama, he's got everything under control! i'm pretty sure some good nights rest will help make sense of everything.

It's just one intruder. If we can take down Asura, take down Arachne and defeat Giriko then we can get rid of a pest.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I finally redid this chapter, for those who read this already. And for those who haven't DO YOU LIKE? I made sure to spell check and everything! MOTHER FUCKING ACCOMPLISHMENT! But sometimes auto correct corrects things to something else, so if there is something wrong please tell me. Bad spelling is a pet peeve of mine.<strong>

**Please review~**

**Special thanks to the first two:**

**Spixie303**

**Applepiees**


	2. What The Hell?

**Author's Note:Hey! It's me again just gotta say wow what a turn out for the first chapter, by the way I rewrote this chapter for those who have read this chapter before, and those of you who haven't, please review when done~ Thank you!**

* * *

><p>..Chapter 2: WHAT THE HELL?!<p>

.**DWMA~~~~~~**

.Just another day at DWMA, place ourselves in one of the many hallways before class begins starting the day with our favorite shinigami and twin pistols….

"Are you sure i folded the toilet paper into a triangle?!"yelled Kidd, because we all know that if something is not symmetrical we are ALL gonna die.

"Yes I'm sure…..even though I really don't look at those things." Mumbled Liz. For in the end we all know she never really looked at it, all she wants to do is get through the day.

."GIIRAFFE~~ GIIIRAFFE~~!" Sang Patty, whilst skipping around her older sister. We all know she could give a shit less what was going on.

"YAHOOOO!IT IS ME BLACKSTAR! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED EVERYONE! WHY I'M A GOD YOU ASK? CAUSE IM..BLACKSTAAAR!" Out came a ecstatic BlackStar from nowhere yelling about as usual. A mirror nearby breaking from his bellowing voice.

"Blackstar…lower the decibel count will ya!" groaned Liz. With her ears ringing like a church bell.

"I'm sorry about him…" squeaked Tsubaki, shyly appearing from behind the hyperactive ninja.

."OH! Hey Liz, Where's Kidd?" Wondered Black*Star, peering about Liz.

"What do you mean? He's right beside…. us "As Liz peered to her left to find NO Kidd, all was left was a note, it said: 'Dear Liz and Patty, I've gone to make sure that i did in fact fold that toilet paper into a triangle, do not worry, i will return!' Liz shook her head and tossed the note behind her."…."

"He's Gooone~~~He's Gooone~~~!" Sing songed Patty, dancing around her sister in celebration, not giving a care on what's going on.

"HEY! Hey Blackstar! Why do you say your name so many times?" Questioned Patty, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"BECAUSE MY NAME IS SOOOO CATCHY AND IT LITTERALLY WILL FIT IN ANY SENTENCE OR SITUATION!" Yelled Blackstar, looking like he had made a discovery…

"oh reeeeeally?..." Liz crossed her arms a tossed her chest hinting with skepticism and challenge, soon forgetting about Kidd…

"Prooove It~~Prooove It~~~!"

"OKAY THEN….." Black*Star frantically looked around the halls searching. "AHA! PERFECT, HERE COMES MAKA AND SOUL! EVEN BETTER THEY'RE ARGUING! I'm going to slip my name INTO their argument! NOW WATCH AND LEARN! HYA HA HA HA!" Black*Star twitched a finger for the group to follow as they neared Maka and Soul.

In came Maka and Soul arguing violently at each other about who knows what. Both marching in quick speeds with each other as if it was a race to their lockers. Blackstar was off to the side waiting to time his part.

"You know what Soul? Your such a-"

"BLACKSTAAAR!" Bellowed Blackstar cutting into their violent argument as they continued to seemingly ignore everything around them.

"—sucking moron!"

"Oh yeah Maka? well your a—

"BLACKSTAAAR!"

"—HUMPING PSYCO!"

"Not my fault your a-"

"BLACKSTAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"SHUT THE HELL UUUUUUUUP!" Both Soul and Maka screamed at Blackstar in perfect chorus before stopping to acknowledge each other and shooting glares. Blackstar only took that as a sign of accomplishment.

Maka and soul brushed past the group arguing still towards their respective classes.

"Sorry Maka! Sorry Soul!" Tsubaki called after while still processing what just happened…

"SEE! I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS CATCHY AND FITS IN ANY SENTENCE OR SITUATION!HYA HA HA HAAAA!"

"Wow….for once he's right." Liz stood there dumbfounded while Patty continued to dance around her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEEEAN FOR ONCE!IM ALWAYS RIGHT CAUSE I'M-"

"I know, I know, cause your Blackstar! Well how would your name fit in a love situation?" Liz questioned haughtily, BlackStar only grinned with confidence at the new challenge.

"THAT'S EASY!" BlackStar looked around before rushing over to a random student and socking them in the face. Once they were down he bent down and took off their shoes and socks, applying only the socks to his hands creating sock puppets.

"BLACKSTAAAAR! You should't punch random people, none the less take they're socks!" yelled Tsubaki with a hint of worry as she rushed over to the comatose student.

"Oh God…." Liz face palmed…

"SOOOOCKS~~~SOOOOCKS~~~!" Patty sat on the student and started drawing giraffe printed socks on the comatose guy's face…

"LET MY SHOW BEGIIIN!"

Sock1: " Oh Soul! I—"

"BLACKSTAAAR!" Blackstar yelled in triumph, then returned to his squeaky voice….

Sock1: "—You"

Sock2: "Oh Maka! I-"

"BLACKSTAAAR!" Shot BlackStar again before going back to his interpretation of Soul.

Sock2: "-You too!"

TheN colliding the socks together making kissy sounds.

"THEE END!" BlackStar jumped up and tossed the socks off to the side before landing and striking a pose.

"….."

"…."

"….."

"….."

"….okay, three things…..what…the…..fuck... How does that-"

"I KNOW I KNOW! IT WAS SOOOO AWESOME, THAT WAS ALL YOU CAN SAY!IT'S OKAY LIZ IM ALSO WAS SPEECHLESS BY MY AWESOMENESS!"

"Blackstar no one even confesses they're love like that, not since like…..ummm."

"ANCIENT TIMES!~"

"No Patty…NO!" Liz pointed an angry finger at Patty,"And besides! We will probably will never see a scene like that, especially with-"

"ANCIENT MOTHER FUCKING TIMES!" said Patty in a dark and deep voice with a deranged look on her face. Liz and Blackstar responded by slowly moving away from Patty to the other side of the hallway.

"Hello liz I have returned, it looks like I did after all fold the toilet paper correctly...did…I miss anything?"

"kidd…..please don't ask….." She facepalmed while Patty and BlackStar began chasing each other around her. Kidd could only give her a look of pity along with Tsubaki.

**KILL KONG KAN KONG**!

"Oh look….time for class…" sighing with relief, liz started wobbling to class.

* * *

><p><strong>~Oo~O~oO~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Of DWMA~~~~~~<strong>

Standing outside the school was a wobbly and tired mysterious figure. Huffing and puffing from the journey up the schools front staircase.

_'Okay I found the damn school…asked some people, got a map, hitched a ride, climbed some trees, the basics ya know? Finally, now to infiltrate….Some blue contacts, already dyed my hair, and some...more suitable clothing.' The figure nit-picked at the burlap cloak and clothing noting the holes and busted seems._

"Okay I can do this!" Shooting a powerful fist in the air with glee.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later~~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, I can't do this!...No! Shut-up yes you can!" The figure slapped itself.<p>

'_Luckily I tied up that lady that was suppose to be a substitute teacher! GO LUCKY! All I really had to do was switch her picture with mine.'_

The figure dusted their clothes off before entering the school, after twists and turns and finally stopping a student for directions they finally found Lord Deaths office.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

**Creeereeeeeeak!~~~~**

'_Ooookaaaay….what up with the guillotines?' _The figure thought, cautiously walking under them, keeping a watchful eye in case they were to fall.

"HELLO HELLO! Ms…Albrine is it?"

"Yes...Yes it is!" '_ALBRINE! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME! I SOUND LIKE A TOTAL LAMER!' she snarled a bit before chipping back up_.

"Well…..this IS quite a turn out…" Lord Death looked her up and down with an oversized finger on the chin of his mask. Scrutinizing every detail of her.

'_Shit! Was I figured out that easily!'_ She began to slowly remove an explosive seal from the waist of her skirt in case of the need to escape.

"Mrs. Albrine…..?"

"!" She jolted up waiting cautiously.

"Please wear something that's a lil less showy next time please!" She quickly looked down at her V neck blouse and grabbed both sides to cover up.

"OH! Of course! Thank you sir!"

_'My GOD I thought I was dead meat! but what up with the mask…last I I saw him, he looked more….Badass I guess you could say...and now….he looks, well…like a clown. His voice is quite silly too!' _ Ms. Albrine turn to leave back down the guillotine corridor.

_'Cheers to my up coming life in Death City, Nevada._

* * *

><p><strong>~Oo~O~oO~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Class~~~~~~<strong>

**Maka's POV~~~~~~**

Today is once AGAIN, not my day….

**FLASHBACK~~~~~~**

**BeepBeep BeepBeep BeepBeep BeepBee-**

**CLICK!**

Aaaaaaaw! What a day~!After sleeping in a little, the sun is shining!, I feel refreshed! Especially after what happened yesterday… And now i'm all better! Weather forecast of the day is sunny with a slight breeze and air filled with the smell of something burnt~! What more can a girl ask fo- WAIT…Burnt..Oh my fucking god! SOMETHINGS BURNING!

"What the hell is burning!" I ran out as quickly as I could to the kitchen. There I found a pan of burnt bacon, way over cooked, and charcoal black.

**SSSSSSIZZLE**

**CLICK**

I turned off the stove as quickly as I could, quickly opening a window and lashing at the building smoke.

"That's good don't want a fire breaking out…well, so much for bacon…."

_BUT_ the real question is, who's the moron that was cooking in the first place!….Blaire works about now and she can't cook in the first place so that just leaves one person…..

"Soul Eater!"

**FWOOOOSH!** the bacon suddenly bursted into flames, wild flames licking and lashing the air.

"Oh my shinigami! There's a fire! Fiiire!Extinguisher! Extinguisher! Where the fuck is the fucking extinguisher!" I rushed about the apartment searching for our one and only extinguisher that we never have to use since we don't leave food unattended. "OH WAIT! Found it~!"

**FWOOSHAAAAAAAAAA~~** I used the hole canister and the kitchen was soon consumed with a fog, there was silence until the fog cleared.

"ugh! When that dipshit gets up I'm gonna—"

"OI Maka! What's up with all the screaming in the morning….." In came a drowsy Soul, with a slightly annoyed look.

"Why weren't you watching the bacon!"

"what bacon?" He gave a quizzical look that only I translated as stupidity.

"What bacon? That _thing_ over there in the frying pan you shark toothed bastard! It burst into flames and i had to extinguish it! So why weren't you watching it!" I couldn't help but get up in his face and jab a finger in his chest. Though I wasn't really in his face since he was a bit taller that me.

"OI lower the decibel count! And sorry about breakfast I was just tired from homework last night that when I sat down on the couch I totally zonked out…"

"Oh! Then ok I'm '_Totally_' sorry for yelling at you hee hee~~!" I mustered up a cutesy face and cutesy giggle watching him take the bait.

"REALLY?"

"MAKA-CHOP! Of course not! Since you almost burned down the place of course I'm not fucking okay with it! and i know you weren't doing homework! You were probably reading comics! and now look! there's only ten minutes til school starts! …SCHOOL! I totally forgot and there's…..nine fricken' minutes to get ready! GAAAAAH!"

"my…head…."

**At School~~~~~~**

."You know Maka…You really ought to stop hitting me, especially over a _tiny_ mistake. One of these days you're gonna hit me and I'm gonna be in a permanent comatose. _THEN_ who's gonna protect you? Nonetheless be your weapon..."

"Yeah, a mistake that almost cost us our apartment, give me three good reasons why I shouldn't have hit you back there! And now that I think about it, if you go, maybe I'll find someone who can make food _and_ not fires!" WHAT THE FUCK! What is he trying to do! Blame a magical fairy! I swear, I don't know how long I can hold back before I kill him for real…

"Okay… could've just scolded me…2. I was tired, there is no law against zonking out!..3. You could of just turn off the stove and left it at that, life goes on... eeexcept for you. And another thing, keep up what you're saying, and one day I'll leave for one of those fan girls."

Ouch. That actually stings, but I never back off from a fight. So if he gave me three reasons, Then I'm gonna give him some…

"Well here's three reasons why its was necessary! 1. You almost fucking cost us our only home! 2. There is a law against 'zonking' out while cooking! if a fire broke out and killed me, you would've been charged with manslaughter! and 3. Oh, turn off a stove~, well I did and looky what happened a fucking fire broke on that poor bacon's ass and i had to put it out!" Suck on that you jerk! "And go ahead! You're only proving the male stereotype even more!"

"What the hell? Don't you ever fucking say that!" He stopped and grabbed my arm to look me dead in the eyes. I felt a bit cold, also a bit guilty about what I said. He knew exactly that I was implying my dad. "You know, you really love to find any reason to chop me don't you?"

"Soul! Don't be an ass, I'm just mad because you weren't careful!"

"Maka, quit bitching and let's just get to class…I'm done talking about this…" he began to storm away.

"oh no you don't! i'm not done with you! MAKAAA-CHOP!"

"What the hell was that?"

"I should be asking the same thing you asshole!"

"You bitch! You didn't have to hit me again, I was just avoiding confrontation!"

"confrontation my ass, you jerk, you were running away!"

"Dammit Maka, i was not!" He continued to storm away at a faster pace, but I took the challenge and went after him.

"Slow down you jerk, I'm talking to you!"

"I refuse!"

"You know what Soul? Your such a-"

"BLACKSTAAAR!"

**End Of Flashback~~~~~~**

What a disaster! Aaagh I swear, from all this stress I'll have gray hairs before I turn 18 next year…..

"Maka Albarn!"

"NNN- yes! Azusa-sama!" Oops I forgot I was in fight training class.

"Daydreaming there Albarn~?"

"Yeah sorr—"

"Well wake up!"

"Yes I'm very sorry…" Don't have to be so bitchy…

* * *

><p><strong>APOV~~~~~~<strong>

"LISTEN UP! Since I am taking leave for a month or two I will have a substitute for me, now you guys study something while I go get her. Am i clear?" Spoke Azusa with pristine precision before marching out of the room.

"Yes Ma'am!" Answered the whole class.

When she left the whole class waited a minute before chatting up a storm about the sub…

"A Sub HuH?…" Soul lazedly looked over to his partner.

"Well anyone's better than Azusa-sama." Maka replied while reading her book, she felt a bit wary that Soul was pretending nothing happened.

"I do hope she's symmetrical…or, at least cherishes it like I do~!." Spoke kid in a crazy daydream.

"I hope the sub likes Giraffes~!" Sang Patty while making a family of origami Giraffes.

"Yeah ok patty. and Kid, you're probably the only person who cherishes symmetry…Anyways Tsubaki where's Blackstar?" Questioned Liz

"Well he's—I don't know." Sighed Tsubaki slumping over in defeat.

"Knowing Blackstar He's probably about to make his 'Big Entrance'." Spoke Soul, lazily looking at the doors to the gym.

"That idiot, why cant he be normal like everyone else!" Huffed Maka crossing her arms before falling back on the spring mat that covered the whole gym floor. She rolled over watching Soul before accidentally making eye contact, he reached over with a hand and caressed a hair out of her face.

"….oooooh Maka what do YOU hope to see in this sub?" Questioned Liz tiredly eyeing the two partners and their intimate moment.

"Sorry, I'm not here right now, please leave a message at the tone~ BEEEEEEEEEEEP!..." Maka responded while keeping eye contact with Soul, grabbing his hand gently. Caressing the palm with her thumb, both exchanging apologies with each other through silent stares.

"Oh Miss Maka Albarn, I wish to hear your valuable opinion on this drastic matter!~" Spoke liz in a dramatic and teasing way, jabbing the Meister On the side making her wriggle.

"Welllll! Since you refuse to leave me in peace….I'm guessing she's gonna be ugly like the last one and slow LIKE .THE .LAST .ONE, but if I had to choose, I hope she is smart and likes to read~!"

"OH Death! If this sub looks anything like the last one, I'm gonna cry!" cried Soul in a dramatic way. "I don't care if she's stupid, but she's gotta at least be hot!"

"is that all men think about? I mean seriously?" questioned liz with a bewildered look..

"yeah Liz…im afraid its true" sighed Maka in a disappointed way, pulling her hand away and rolling to her other side.

"Well, you must understand! Living with a wash board like you drains a man, I mean, a man needs his daily dose of hot chicks! I am considered unhealthy right now." Teased Soul giving off a cheeky grin.

"oooooh ouch!" chuckled Liz wincing at his burn.

"Oh soul, don't you think that was a it mean?" spoke Tsubaki in a concern voice

"Shhhh, just wait Tsubaki….here comes the best part!~"

"You know what Soul? Ive had it with you today! If you think your health is bad right now, well guess what ya poor sap! I'm about to put you out of your mother fuckin' misery! MAKA-CHOP! MAKA-CHOP! MAKA-FUCKING-CHOP!" Bringing her book down on him like a viscous murder.

"gyaaaaaAAAAAAAH!" squealed Soul as he was sent flying across the room.

"Holy shit!~ That was over kill!" yelled Liz in excitement, with Patty and BlackStar howling beside her.

"Oh dear…don't you think that was too much Maka?" questioned the shy Tsubaki.

"Do I look like I care? I think that was just right for him…" stated Maka before sitting down to read her blood stained book.

Everyone was busy looking at Soul and the blood drenched wall, forgetting about the sub until the doors to the gym were swung wide open. There stood Azusa and a mysterious women. The women looked like she was in her late 20's, she had long straight hair that curled at the ends, her hair was a dark metallic gray. Here face was very beautiful, with blood red lips and porcelain skin, the most distinctive detail was her eyes. Her eyes were Aqua blue that darkened into a smooth cobalt blue, there was hints of silver. She wore an aqua blue low cut blouse that showed off her bust, her mid torso had a black corset that was imprinted with cob webs. She also wore some black skinny jeans that had a silver chain on her hip, on her feet she wore some black flats.

Everyone was surprised to see her, especially the spartoi group. No one expecting such a gorgeous woman to join their class.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: please review~<strong>


End file.
